shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
White Potage Curry Udon
|othername = |chef = Zenji Marui |primary ingredient = Udon Noodles Roux |cuisine type = Original |dish type = Curry |menu category = Main Course |manga = Chapter 55 |anime = Episode 23 }}White Potage Curry Udon is a dish made by Zenji Marui during the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election's Preliminary Round Description A curry using rich roux with the consistency of a vichyssoise, this curry is like a tranquil pond that can completely immerse people into its shallows. Recipe Udon style noodles * 1/4 packet medium egg noodles * 2 tbsp ground coriander * 2 tbsp ground cumin * 1 vegetable stock cube * 1 tbsp roasted sesame oil * tamari soy sauce Cook the noodles in water until soft (if using dried noodles), then place aside in a bowl. Mix the spices, stock cube, oil and tamari sauce with half a pint of water. Pour over the noodles and leave to marinate. VichyssoiseWikipedia page on Vichyssoise'' Roux'' * 50g butter * 50g flour * 2 large potatoes (or substitute sweet potatoes for a golden potage) * 2 tbsp fresh double cream * 1/2 pint vegetable stock (or 1/2 pint water and a stock cube) * 1 onion * 1 large leek * salt/pepper * 1 tbsp white wine / rice wine vinegar * 1 tbsp roasted sesame oil (if using rice wine vinegar) Toppings * 2 eggs * light hard cheese (i.e. white stilton) * 1 large potato (or substitute sweet potatoes) How to Cook # Peel and slice the potatoes, leeks and onion. # Put 1 potato in a pan of water and boil until tender. # Melt the butter into a new pan, then slowly add the flour to make a creamy roux. Add the onions and leeks, then cook around 15 minutes until soft. Add the rice wine vinegar and oil (or instead, add a splash of white wine). Add the stock (make with water and stock cube if needed) and season. Add the other two potatoes. Simmer the entire pot until tender. # Add the noodles and spiced water to a pot and boil. # Remove the remaining potato from the stove, drain the water and mash with butter. # Liquidize the soup mixture and strain through a sieve. Enrich the resulting soup with the cream. # Put the noodles into 2 bowls, then add the finalized vichyssoise roux on top. # Crack two eggs into the now boiling water (from the noodles) on the stove and cook until softly poached. # Grate the cheese over the roux, and add the mash to one side of the bowl (on top of the roux). # Get the poached eggs and place on top of the roux. Note: In the anime, cumin was kneaded into the udon dough. Gallery Vol.7_Chapter.55_Marui_Curry_Dish.jpg Real Facts * Potage (from Old French pottage; "potted dish"; French pronunciation: pɔ.taʒ, UK: /pɒˈtɑːʒ/, US: /poʊˈtɑːʒ/) is a category of thick soups, stews, or porridges, in some of which meat and vegetables are boiled together with water until they form into a thick mush.Wikipedia Page on Potage * Curry (/ˈkʌri/, plural curries) is an umbrella term referring to a number of dishes originating in the cuisine of the Indian subcontinent. The common feature is the use of complex combinations of spices or herbs, usually including fresh or dried hot chillies. The use of the term is generally limited to dishes prepared in a sauce. Curry dishes prepared in the southern states of India may be spiced with leaves from the curry tree.Wikipedia Page on Curry * Udon (饂飩, usually written as うどん) is a type of thick wheat flour noodle of Japanese cuisine. It is similar to Italian pasta, but much thicker. Udon is often served hot as a noodle soup in its simplest form, as kake udon, in a mildly flavoured broth called kakejiru, which is made of dashi, soy sauce, and mirin. It is usually topped with thinly chopped scallions. Other common toppings include tempura, often prawn or kakiage (a type of mixed tempura fritter), or aburaage, a type of deep-fried tofu pockets seasoned with sugar, mirin, and soy sauce. A thin slice of kamaboko, a halfmoon-shaped fish cake, is often added. Shichimi can be added to taste. The flavor of broth and topping vary from region to region. Usually, dark brown broth, made from dark soy sauce (koikuchi shōyu), is used in eastern Japan, and light brown broth, made from light soy sauce (usukuchi shōyu), is used in western Japan. This is even noticeable in packaged instant noodles, which are often sold in two different versions for east and west.Wikipedia Page on Udon * Vichyssoise (/ˌvɪʃiˈswɑːz/ VISH-ees-WAHZ; French pronunciation: vi.ʃi.swaz) is a thick soup made of boiled and puréed leeks, onions, potatoes, cream, and chicken stock. It is traditionally served cold but it can be eaten hot. References Category:Dishes Category:Curry Dishes Category:Zenji Marui Dishes Category:Main Course Category:Autumn Election Dishes Category:Noodle Dishes Category:Japanese Dishes Category:Asian Dishes Category:Soup Dishes